Miyatsu
Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden |romaji = Miyatsu |literal meaning = |viz manga = |english tv = *Miyatsu *Grandfather |birth = |age = |death = Sucked into his own Kazaana |status = Deceased |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = |hair = Bald |skin = Fair |family = *Miroku's father *Miroku *Sango *Twins *Miroku's son |weapons = *Sacred sutra *Kazaana |abilities = Spiritual powers |occupation = Monk |team = |affiliation = |anime debut = 16 |final act = |manga = 54 |movie = |game = |japanese voice = |english voice = |imagecat = }} was the paternal grandfather of Miroku, who was the first in Miroku's family line to be cursed by Naraku to bear the Kazaana, which was eventually passed down the generations to Miroku's father and Miroku. History Miyatsu had been fighting against the hanyō Naraku for years. Each time they fought, Naraku took on the form of a different person. During their last encounter, Naraku (At that time disguised as a woman) cursed Miyatsu with the Kazaana 50 years before Inuyasha's reawakening. Miyatsu was also the one who first sealed Kaguya within her own mirror. He wrote down his encounter with her in his will and instructed Mushin to give it to the descendant of his that would defeat Naraku. He died after he was sucked into his Kazaana. Personality According to Miroku, Miyatsu was, like his son and grandson, quite the ladies' man (A lecher). Powers & Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Though not often mentioned throughout the series, Miyatsu was depicted as having immense skill as a holy-man and powerful spiritual abilities. Naraku evidently feared his Spiritual Powers to such a point that he cursed him with the Kazaana. *'Kazaana:' The Kazaana, or Wind Tunnel, was a curse placed upon Miyatsu by Naraku that was to be passed down through the male line in his family. The curse pierced the palm of the monk, and resulted in a black hole or void which sucked everything in range into it, creating a terrible sucking wind in the process. The Kazaana eventually grew to such a size that it sucked in its host, which doomed Miyatsu and Miroku's father. The Kazaana also suppressed some of its host's spiritual powers. Weapons *'Sacred Sutras:' These "Jufu Talismans" were strips of paper upon which special prayers have been written and prayed over, imbuing them with spiritual power and energy against specific evil. Each sutra had a special prayer, and thus was tailored for a specific purpose such as general protection, good luck, safe travel, removing a ghost or spirit, or sealing off a demon or spirit. Miyatsu's family (and many other monks) used them in their work to "exorcise" ghosts and demons from locations and people alike. *'Shakujō:' In Japan, the Shakujō Staff is still used by monks, pilgrims, and practitioners of Shugendou (a school of Buddhism teaching spiritual practices in the mountains). A yamabushi or mountain priest may use it for magic or exorcism. In the Shingon and Tendai sects, the Shakujō is used as a ritual object in special ceremonies, much like the Tibetan Dorje. References ca:Miyatsu de:Miyatsu zh:弥萢 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Priests and Priestesses